Sleep forever
by Kio de albatou
Summary: -Si solo pudiera dormir para siempre- piensa el rey caído de Babylon-soñaría contigo-...-si pudiera dormir para siempre...podría olvidarlo todo- se dice- ¿porqué de nuevo estas aquí?


Este fic solo es una idea... me quede un poco melancolica con el final de la serie, la he visto toda en una semana, me ha fascinado la historia, el guión, los personajes... no lo se... tiene un "no se que" así que he pensado... ¿Acaso Justin y Brian pueden simplemente dejarse atrás?, porque creo fielemente que el momento en que la serie plantea la boda, esta no debía efectuarse...Justin practicamente ni había vivido!... así que bueno pues os presento este pequeña versión, talvez luego se me ocurra otra o algo así pero de momento dejo esta... mientras escribía escuchaba la canción Sleep de los dandy warhols, creo que representa muy bien el ambiente de fic, melancolico, cabizbajo, nostalgico, incluso deprimente así que como recomendación escucharla antes de leer o mientras leen, esta muy tranquila y casi no tiene letra por lo que no los distraera...además es parte del soundtrack de la serie, de hecho la sacan en dos capitulos y uno de ellos creo que es el final, así que les hara sentirse en el mismo ambiente que esta serie... sin más que decir... si les gusta dejen un review y si no también no hay problema.

Y ahí estaba él como todas las tardes él rey caído de Babylon Brian Kinney, caminando a través de la calle Liberty con su dejo de superioridad, grandilocuencia, elegancia, y claro _sus zapatos Prada, su traje Armani y su cinturón Gucci_ si a alguien en ese preciso momento se le hubiera ocurrido desnudarle y llevarse la ropa, se habría sacado una buena pasta.

¿Pero como iba a pasar eso en la avenida Liberty?

Donde todos le conocían, donde se había creado su propia leyenda.

"Mejor ser grande entre pocos, que mediano entre muchos" pensó.

Ese mismo pensamiento era el que le había evitado correr a New York, ese mismo pensamiento le había impedido vender su piso y mudarse al campo, ese mismo pensamiento le mantenía con vida.

Ya hacía tiempo que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera "mantenerse" con vida, no le cabía nada más en la cabeza… y francamente cayó en cuenta que si no se había suicidado aún era por terquedad, la misma terquedad que le impidió morir de cáncer, o dejar el maratón de Liberty a pesar de tener el hombro completamente jodido.

Y no es que se haya sentido Lance Armstrong.

De eso ya habían pasado varios años… y de la partida de Justin igual.

El mundo a su alrededor siguió girando, y el de pronto se encontró frente al café en donde hacía un tiempo trabajaba la madre de Michael, Debie. Que ya había pasado a mejor vida, aunque no en el sentido religioso y mortal de la frase, si no más bien en el sentido de tener un buen marido, con una buena pensión y un buen plan de tiempo compartido que le permitía disfrutar de la playa en las ocasiones frías del año. Como esta.

Entró al café y pidió lo de siempre: sándwich de pavo, ensalada, media orden de papas fritas y una tarta de limón.

"_Anexe una pistola y dos balas, o un vaso de leche y arsénico" pensó_

-Para llevar, por favor- fue lo salió de su boca, pago entero y dejo aún algunos dólares de propina, regreso sobre sus pasos sin responder al "Gracias" de la nueva camarera.

Sintió las miradas sobre si, miradas que le recordaron su gloria pasada, miradas que aún ahora le desnudaban y follaban en sueños… pero solo ahí, porque desde hacía tiempo el viejo Brian había muerto y salvó unos cuantos polvos por mes, ya no se pasaba la vida follando.

No tenía caso.

Camino de nuevo regresando a su auto que a propósito estacionaba varias cuadras más lejos, solo para tener una excusa para caminar.

A lo lejos noto que Michael y Ben pasaban en su bicicleta, a la distancia suficiente como para que no alcanzaran a verle, sonrió, sus ojos cubiertos por aquellas gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba puestas no mostraron ninguna expresión.

Su amigo pasaba por él de vez en cuando, los primeros años 4 o 5 veces por semana, después 4 o 5 veces al mes, ahora tenía suerte si le veía dos veces en un mismo día, semana o mes.

Con Hunter en la universidad, Michael y ven habían decidido adoptar más hijos, un par de gemelos llamados Clare y Kent. Ben cada día se veía más agotado, pero lo daba todo por Michael, y eso era lo que a Brian le importara, que tuviera alguien que no se creyera Peter Pan y aceptara el paso del tiempo.

De Gus ni hablar, lo veía cada verano y cada verano se sorprendía con lo que había crecido, con lo que sabía hacer, con lo que le contaba de su nueva vida en Canadá, que aún sin ser un literato el pequeño niño o debería decir joven expresaba con elocuencia y felicidad. Sobre todo de sus dos madres Mel y Lindsay.

Ya tenía 13 años, un par de amigos y empezaba a descubrir a las chicas. "Nada peor que un par de voyeras para que le empezarán a gustar los coños" le había dicho a Linsay la última vez que habló con ella. Ya casi no se comunicaban y cada que lo hacían reían un poco de cosas superficiales sin cruzar una línea que les obligaría a extrañarse más.

"Wendy, os veré en Nunca jamás" se decía Brian tras colgar el teléfono y comunicarse con todos los clientes posibles para olvidar la llamada.

De Theodore Smith ni hablar, si había una prueba de que Dios existía sin lugar a dudas ese era Theodore, ahora con su pequeña vida de sueño no tenía tanto tiempo como para hablar con Brian, pero aún trabajaban juntos.

"Te la ha de chupar muy bien para que de tu boca salgan esas palabras" le había dicho cuando oyó a Theodore decir "te amo" en el auricular del teléfono.

Hacía más de 4 años que el señor Smith, respetable contable, había cambiado su apartamento de soltero por un cómoda casa en los suburbios, un perro esquimal y un novio ex-junkie llamado Blake, las cosas le iban bien. Aunque… aún le gustaba la opera.

En cuanto a Emmett Honeycutt si la vida se había mostrado bondadosa con alguien era con él, después de trabajar en las noticias regreso a su empleo de organizador de fiestas, y gracias a buenas inversiones y algunos consejos de Theodore, había logrado crear una tienda de repostería fina y entremeses, tienda que más tarde se volvió cadena y que ahora contaba con un par de sucursales incluso fuera de Pittsburgh, pero como el solía decirlo: _" De donde yo vengo y es decir de Hazlehurst, Missisippi se cree que el éxito no se obtiene solo al comprar la vaca si no al ver cuanta leche te puede dar y como mi sabía tía Lula solía decirme no solo consiste en sembrar la planta si no en regarla y verla brotar"._ Había recordado eso mientras miraba un espectacular con la foto de su amigo sosteniendo en una mano una tarta de queso con zarzamora.

"_not only a cake, the CAKE"_ citaba el slogan, y se arrepintió que no se le hubiera ocurrido uno mejor.

En cuanto al amor se habían oído rumores en las noticias sobre su relación con cierto jugador de futbol americano, pero a sabiendas de lo que Theodore solía contarle y del poco interés que Brian mostraba en cualquier vida que no fuera la propia, nada estaba confirmado.

Si le hacía falta recordar a una persona o personas en lo que subía a su carro de colección era sin duda por que evitaba recordarlas…

De su madre, solo sabía cuando recibía los recibos a su tarjeta de crédito que le indicaban que la salud de la señora se agotaba y que el Alzheimer cada vez la consumía más… por lo menos ya había olvidado que su hijo, alguna vez llegó a confesarle ser gay, ahora cada que la veía le preguntaba "¿No te has casado aún?".

De su hermana y sobrinos, apenas se acordaba, y siempre les mandaba regalos costosos para que de esa forma se evitaran visitarle…era más fácil.

Y por último por supuesto, y esto solo lo recordó al encender el motor del carro y hacer el suficiente ruido para olvidar el pinchazo en su pecho, pensó en Justin.

Si bien New York no había encontrado a su siguiente Warhol, ni el mundo había descubierto la resurrección del Pop Art. Le iba bien, bien era decir poco. New York, París, Londres, Berlín, Suiza, Moscú, nunca en su vida había recibido tantas postales de sitios tan diferentes, y al mismo tiempo iguales, las galerías le habían aceptado enseguida y el hecho de que fuera un chico joven, expulsado de la universidad, con principios lógicos y gay, le había hecho cobrar algo más de fama.

"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte"

Finalmente se había olvidado del viejo Pittsburgh, y se había creado una vida propia.

Brian dejo de esperar una visita cuando Justin dejo de darlas, sin embargo curiosamente aún seguía guardando el segundo cajón de su mueble de diseño italiano, lo tenía vació y limpio por si algún día la sombra de su amor decidía regresar, pero ¿Cómo iba eso a pasar?  
Él no era imbecil, ya hacía años que no tocaba un culo joven, eso se había sustituido por pollas más añejas aunque no tanto como la él, se había dado cuenta de que había envejecido y pese a las expectativas de todo su grupo de amigos, no había ni cirugía plástica, ni intentos patéticos por conservar la juventud, incluso una que otra cana se asomaba en su cabeza, sin que a Kinney pareciera molestarle.

Por eso era conciente de que aquel chico no volvería, quien querría estar con alguien que más que inspirarte amor, te hiciera recordar a tu padre.

Llegó a su piso subiendo por el elevador, desactivo la alarma y corrió a la cocina por un whisky con hielo, se sentó prendiendo su lap top y comenzó a trabajar un poco mientras pausadamente comía las papas fritas y la ensalada, dejando la tarta para el final.

Terminó en poco más de dos horas, se levantó y estiro un poco las piernas, miró un cuadro que adornaba la sala, de colores brillantes que transmitían euforia, era de él, lo había comprado en una subasta en calidad de "comprador anónimo", el título del cuadro era Babylon, si entrecerrabas los ojos y mirabas atentamente los naranjas conseguían fundirse y formar el bosquejo de una pequeña ciudad en la parte inferior derecha, mientras que los azules representaban un bello amanecer, o eso creía él.

-La ciudad perdida de Babylon- se repitió a si mismo- a la que nunca volverás.

Dejo de ver aquello y se dirijo a la ducha. Y mientras las gotas de agua caliente caían en sus músculos adoloridos por el ejercicio del gimnasio, recordó cuando tenía a alguien que le enjabonara la espalda, cuando las paredes transparentes de la regadera recibían no solo el vapor del agua si no las manos y el sudor de un joven rubio que soltaba dolorosos quejidos de placer al sentir el movimiento de caderas de aquel rey caído.

Brian salió de la ducha sin intensión de ir a ningún otro sitió, desnudo y semimojado se tiró a la cama, se levanto solo para sacar un pequeño frasco con un poco de polvo blanco, aspiro, y su piso comenzó a girar sobre si mismo. Mientras música depresiva se escuchaba en su interior, ninguna canción en particular, era sólo como si alguien hubiera seleccionado los temas más tristes, lo más dolorosos y les hubiera juntado con un solo de guitarra y algún acompañamiento de batería.

Se quedo ahí con la polla al aire, sin cubrirse con las sábanas, esa noche no iría al club, Babylon se quedaría sin rey.

Alguien tendría que ocupar ese lugar.

Cerró lo ojos y el sueño lentamente se apodero de él.

"Si pudiera dormir por siempre" pensó

Soñó que follaba toda la noche, que era joven, que se volvió un adolescente haciéndose su primera paja, que corría junto a Michael para escapar de su padre, que rezaba en misa junto a su madre… pero ninguno de estos sueños los recordó como solemos hacer la mayoría de las personas, él único que recordó fue el que más se le presentaba con frecuencia desde la bomba en Babylon, el que le hacía verse a si mismo en un ataúd y vislumbrar su propia muerte, lo que más le dolía no era verse ahí tendido muerto, porque eso podría pasar en cualquier momento si no que por más que volteaba y miraba a los demás, nadie le veía, nadie escuchaba su voz diciendo " ¡Aun no he muerto, que cojones no me ven!" y sobretodo que por más que buscaba Justin no estaba ahí para llorar su muerte…

Se había convertido pues, en un fantasma.

Como siempre lo había querido y también como había temido.

Se había vuelto la versión moderna y no heterosexual del señor Scrooge y su único amigo y socio el señor Marley había muerto sepultado por la felicidad de tener una gran familia con tres hijos y un esposo amante de Buda.

Se levantó dando un gritó mudo, jadeando intentado recobrar el aliento, sudoroso, el baño no le había servido de mucho, le temblaban las manos, miro el reloj, las 3:19 am.

Al día siguiente era sábado; se tomaría el fin de semana para ir a su casa de campo, prender la chimenea y deprimirse ahí, no había necesidad de pararse temprano, se levantó y volvió a tomar una toalla, sería mejor que tomara otra ducha.

Comenzó a enjabonarse y dejar que el agua siempre caliente le recorriera el cuerpo, se sintió limpio de nuevo, ya nada le dolía y había descansado lo suficiente, las gotas de agua resbalaron por sus ojos y se confundieron con lagrimas, no lloraba de amargura o de soledad, lloraba y ya… sin ningún motivo.

No escuchó la cerradura de su puerta abrirse, nadie tenía llave que el recordara por lo que nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, no escucho que alguien abría su refrigerador y tomaba una botella de agua, que una pesada maleta se dejaba caer en su sala, que alguien miraba con asombro el cuadro de la sala, pensando algo como "Creo que lo he visto en alguna parte"

Kinney salió de la ducha, se medio seco el cuerpo y tomo unos boxers negros, no podría dormir en esas sabanas hasta que se secaran un poco, después de todo se había acostado chorreando agua, decidió tomar un vodka con leche.

Fuera del cuarto vio a un chico rubio de cabellos largos, la versión adulta y madura de aquel joven que recordaba, al que le había quitado su virginidad.

Creyó seguir alucinando por la droga y pasó de largo, ni noto la maleta en el piso, ni la botella de agua a medio tomar, ni que el chico le seguía con la mirada sin decir una palabra.

Tomo vodka y se sirvió, saco la leche, mezclo un poco, coloco unos hielos, y siguió mirando aquella alucinación.

-¿Qué pasa, no me vas a saludar?- sonrió el chico rubio.

Brian mostró una expresión de incredulidad, levantó la ceja como solía hacerlo y comenzó a sonreír sin creer lo que veía.

-¡Joder, Brian que soy yo!- dijo Justin tocándose el cuerpo como para que Brian se diera cuenta que no era una alucinación- estarás colocado-

-Justin- dijo aun inseguro-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?-

Justin soltó un risa, no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo pensando en volver y eso obtenía, bueno vale, que tampoco era para tanto, que él también tenía la culpa, que él también se había olvidado…

-Este cuadro- dijo- me parece conocido, recuerdo que una revista lo describió como "la versión estridente, madura, y en acción de un joven poeta del color", sabes según tengo entendido lo pintó un chico muy joven, no más de 24 años en ese momento-

Brian se acercó poco a poco a él.

-¿Enserio?- siguió el hombre olvidando su bebida en la cocina y solo dándole importancia a aquel chico rubio.

-Oh, sí, te lo juro, se dice que el chico pidió un precio inverosímil por este cuadro. Una chorrada.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Brian mirándolo con aquella sonrisa socarrona.

-Su agente le insistió en que lo mostrará en galería, aunque el joven no pretendía venderlo, era una obra de él para él… ¿entiendes?-

-¿Y que paso después? El artista negó sus principios como si no existieran y vendió el cuadro.

-Peor…-

-¿Peor?-

-Un gilipollas ricachón compró el cuadro al precio que el artista había pedido, y al final aunque intentó repetir aquella obra, para quedarse con algo para él, jamás lo consiguió.-

-De verdad- dijo irónicamente Brian.

-Joder, porque no me dijiste que lo habías comprado tú- siguió Justin.

-No había necesidad-

Brian se dirigió a la cama despacio ahora si con su vodka en mano, bebió y dejó el vaso vació en el piso, el joven rubio se acerco a el.

-Te veo más viejo- dijo

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Justin se acercó hasta quedar echado juntó a Brian, que se negaba a voltear la cabeza y mirar, ¿y si de pronto lo que veía desaparecía ante sus ojos?

-Esta vez- habló Justin- me quedare-

-¿Y quien dice que quiero que te quedes?-

Justin no supo que contestar a eso… habían sido tantos años…

-Para siempre- siguió

Brian volteó la cara y se echo sobre Justin, ocultando su rostro en los hombros de aquel joven que noto menos delgado y más atlético, contrario a el que cada día se marchitaba más.

Levantó la cara para verle a los ojos… y sus ojos lo dijeron todo.

Miró la mano de Justin y descubrió lo que años atrás había sospechado, el día que se fue, se había llevado un anillo… uno de sus anillos de bodas y de esa forma Brian nunca pudo regresarlos.

Aquel chico, lo había vivido todo, absolutamente todo, ahora tenía la edad que el tenía cuando le conoció, ahora ya no era un chico de 17 años aferrado a su primer amor, ahora era un hombre que no necesitaba sacrificar nada para estar con él, porque ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer a este mundo, ahora por fin podía solo dedicarse a follar, a sentir, a amar…

-Si solo pudiera dormir para siempre- susurró Brian mientras besaba por primera vez a Justin- podría al fin olvidarlo todo-

-Pero no puedes- y Justin comenzó a besarle con pasión, a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, a acariciar su pecho con sus dedos, a tocar su entrepierna…- por eso sigo aquí-

Y el rey de Babylon recobró su trono y su riqueza… y folló, le folló como siempre había deseado en sueños, entregándose a gemidos de dolor y de placer, desnudándole de nuevo, volviendo a conocer aquel cuerpo que antes conocía en una forma diferente, porque Justin había cambiado, ahora era mas pesado, sus músculos se habían definido, había dejado de ser el angelito que vio cierta noche en Babylon.

Y su cuerpo se lo hace saber…Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, las embestidas que caían sobre el cuerpo de Justin eran rítmicas y brutales, tal como son las de cualquier pareja de amantes que no se vean en un largo tiempo… la espera es tan interminable… que duele.

Y cuando al fin extasiados los dos se dejan caer sobre las sabanas, mirándose sin decir nada, recordando el paso del tiempo, tocándose el rostro para memorizar mecánicamente los rasgos del otro pensando: _y si mañana alguno de los dos tuviera que irse de nuevo_… pero para que pensar en el mañana si esta el hoy.

-te extrañe- se atreve a confesar el rey. Y su príncipe le mira y ocurre lo inimaginable, aquel chico que desde los 17 años jamás derramo una lagrima frente a él comienza a sollozar en silencio… a sentir melancolía, a odiarse a si mismo por haberse ido…

Pero el otro no le reclama nada, tampoco le consuela, se queda ahí esperando a que desahogue su dolor, mientras le acaricia la cabeza, mientras le besa los parpados como tatuando su nombre en ellos.

-_Yo podría dormir para siempre_- le susurra- _pero en cada sueño, soñaría contigo_- le dice.

Tanto tiempo, tanta distancia, tantos lamentos… pero al final…solo eso cambio…sólo es tiempo, tan solo eso…pero lo que llevas dentro permanece…

Y así el rey y su príncipe comienzan de nuevo sus juegos, no importa que uno tenga que irse o que el otro le espere, no importa que la gente les tache y les recrimine, no importa que la gente les diga que jamás podrán ser felices, no importa el tiempo que han de pasar juntos o separados.

Por que para aquellos a quienes el destino no ha premiado con un "y vivieron felices para siempre" no existen los finales felices.

Solo existen finales. Y principios.

Nuevos principios.


End file.
